Amour Impossible ou non à la guilde de Fairy Tail ?
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: L'histoire se déroule deux ans après les évènements de l'île de Tenrô ont eu lieu, depuis lors seul Natsu a évolué de statut, il est désormais lui aussi un mage de classe S et Luxus et revenu à la guilde il y a quelques mois.


Amour Impossible ... ou non à la guilde de Fairy Tail ?

* * *

Genre : Romance/Drame/Amitié

Disclaimer : La série de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas ! Seul l'histoire et les OC sont à moi !

Couple futur dans l'histoire : Lucy/Luxus, Ruby/Gajeel

* * *

ATTENTION : Je ne suis pas la chronologie de la série donc des événements qui a lieu dans la série, ne se déroule pas dans mon histoire ! Luxus a bien été exclu de guilde mais le maître lui a donné la permission de revenir quand il aura réfléchi à ses actes et qu'il aura mûri, les personnages n'ont pas rencontré le dragon Acnologia et n'ont donc pas dormi 7 ans sur l'île, mais ils ont bien affronté la guilde de Grimoire Heart et ils les ont vaincus, et Cana est passée mage de classe S après que les tests aient repris et que les chevaliers des runes aient arrêté la guilde de Grimoire Heart.

* * *

Présentation de l'histoire : L'histoire se déroule deux ans après les événements de l'île de Tenrô ont eu lieu, depuis lors seul Natsu a évolué de statut, il est désormais lui aussi un mage de classe S et Luxus et revenu à la guilde il y a quelques mois.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'histoire commence

PDV Lucy

Voilà plusieurs mois que Luxus est de retour et j'en suis heureuse pour lui car je sais que malgré le fait qu'il affichait souvent son air arrogant et sûr de lui, il aimait quand même profondément la guilde de Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs une autre raison du fait que je suis heureuse qu'il soit de retour est que depuis qu'il est revenu le maître à retrouver son véritable sourire, il faut dire aussi que la guilde n'était plus la même sans Luxus maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

À son retour j'ai tout de suite constaté que Luxus avait changé jusqu'à un certain point. Et j'avais raison ! Au bout de quelques jours après qu'il nous eut rejoints je vis qu'il était plus souriant, plus sociable et qu'il avait perdu cette folie d'être le plus puissant et de prendre le contrôle de la guilde, pour ne garder ensuite que ceux qu'il estimait comme les plus forts et les plus puissants de la guilde.

Je m'étais alors rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir enfin le connaître vraiment et pas seulement le fait qu'il était un mage puissant, un tueur de dragon ou encore qu'il était le petit-fils du Maître, non je voulais le connaître réellement, savoir qui il était et espérer devenir son amie. Au début il m'a rejeté, puis finalement il m'a laissé l'approcher et nous sommes devenus amis ! Et le Luxus que j'ai découvert m'a plus énormément. Il était quelqu'un d'honnête, drôle par moment, protecteur et loyal envers ses proches et il aimait la guilde par-dessus tout.

Et comment était-il physiquement me direz-vous ? Si je trouver Luxus séduisant auparavant maintenant bon sang ! Il était encore plus beau et sexy qu'avant et je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible ! Est-ce que Luxus savait à quel point il était beau ? Bien sûre et il en était même fier de l'effet qu'il provoquer chez les femmes ! Je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois dans les bras d'une fille, mais ce n'était jamais avec la même ! Luxus était un véritable play-boy et il ne s'en cachait pas ! Même si au fond de moi son attitude me blesser. Surtout depuis que j'ai découvert que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui !

\- Salut Lucy comment ça va ? Me demanda mon amie Ruby en me rejoignant au bar de la guilde.

\- Salut Ruby ça va et toi ? Lui demande-je à mon tour avant de prendre une gorgée de ma boisson.

\- Ca va merci ! Me dit-elle en souriant. Où sont Natsu et les autres ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite

\- Aucune idée ! Lui répondis-je. Et toi comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas avec Gajeel ? Demande-je à mon tour, avant de me lever de la chaise du bar pour me diriger vers une table un peu plus loin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète de Mirajane, puis de m'y asseoir avec Ruby à côté de moi

\- Il est parti en mission hier soir avec Lily ! Il rentrera normalement dans deux semaines, me répondit Ruby

\- Je vois et tu as l'intention de partir avec ton équipe mission aussi ou pas ? Demande-je ensuite

\- Pas pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard ! Me répondit-elle

\- Ok, dis-je. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet de Jet et Droy? Demande-je ensuite

\- De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda Ruby surprise et confuse

\- Enfin Ruby c'est évident de quoi je parle ! Ils sont tous les deux fous amoureux de toi, si toi de ton côté tu ne ressens rien pour eux, autre que de l'amitié s'entend tu devrais leur dire pour qu'ils cessent d'avoir l'espoir qu'un jour tu finisses par te mettre en couple avec l'un ou l'autre ! Lui répondis-je avec un soupir à la fin de mon explication.

\- Ils... Ils ont vraiment des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers moi ? Demanda Ruby stupéfaite. Tous les deux ? Continua-t-elle ensuite

\- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils se disputent souvent ensemble, l'autre étant qu'ils veulent tous les deux t'impressionner ! Lui explique-je calmement

\- Mais... Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment de ce genre envers eux moi ! Me dit-elle toujours stupéfaite. Et puis de toute façon je crois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-elle à la fin gênée

\- Oh n'aie aucun doute tu es bel et bien amoureuse de ce garçon, lui dis-je amusée et avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de prendre une autre gorgée de ma boisson

\- Tu... Tu sais de qui je parle ? Me dit-elle rougissante

\- Bien sur ça crève des yeux pour qui qu'on que te regarde et t'observe, lui répondis-je toujours amusée

\- Lucy promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne s'il te plait ! Me dit Ruby

\- Bien sûr je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassure-je

\- Merci, me dit-elle soulagée

\- Pas de soucis Ruby, lui dis-je en souriant

\- Et toi comment ça va côté cœur ? Me demanda Ruby

\- Je n'ai aucune chance de lui plaire je ne suis pas son genre de fille, lui dis-je tristement

\- Comment tu le sais ? Tu lui as déjà avoué tes sentiments et il t'a rejeté ? Me demanda Ruby

\- Non mais je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois en train de draguer des filles ou même à ma grande gêne de le surprendre en plein acte si tu vois ce que je veux dire, termine-je gênée vers la fin de l'explication

\- Oh ! Oui je vois, me dit Ruby rougissant. Mais alors les filles qui lui plaisent ressemblent à quoi ? Me demanda ensuite Ruby

\- Elles ressemblent physiquement à des filles du genre Mirajane ou Cana, pour te donner une idée ! Lui dis-je

\- Oh je vois ! Je suis désolée pour toi Lucy ! Me dit Ruby avec un visage et un sourire compatissant

\- Pas de soucis Ruby ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit sourire. Dit Ruby ça te plairait de partir avec moi en mission disons demain ou dans les jours qui suivent ? Demande-je

\- Juste toutes les deux ? Bien sûr ! Ça serait formidable ! Me répondit Ruby

\- Génial ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Ça te dirait d'aller faire du shopping avec moi maintenant ? Demande-je ensuite

\- Bien sûr allons-y ! Me dit Ruby en souriant avant de se lever puis elle me prit par le bras pour me relever.

Je lui souris avant de me rediriger vers le bar et paya ma boisson avant de rejoindre Ruby, puis nous quittâmes la guilde où nous passâmes plusieurs heures ensemble à faire du shopping. À la fin de la journée nous étions très fatiguées, et je proposai à Ruby de rester dormir chez moi ce soir si elle le voulait, elle accepta et nous rentrâmes chez moi où je fis rapidement à manger puis nous mangeâmes en silence, une fois le repas fini et que nous ayons débarrassé la table, Ruby se proposa de faire la vaisselle pendant que je prenais ma douche. Une fois que je fus sorti de celle-ci Ruby y alla à son tour, puis je montrai la chambre d'ami à Ruby quand elle en sortit et nous allâmes ensuite toutes les deux nous coucher.

* * *

Note d'auteur : Je vais essayer de mettre la suite de l'histoire avant la fin de la semaine et merci pour les commentaires que vous me laissez ça me touche !


End file.
